Mitsuo Ayonato
Mitsuo Ayonato is an Lightning Dragon Slayer Mage, member of the Legal guild Blue Pegasus. Appearance Mitsuo, corpulence is rather thin, his muscles are a little drawing each new mission has ended, its size is only due to his age, suggesting that it has not reached its adult size. The eyes are charming deep blue / yellow, yet it dominates the dark on him, evidenced by his long coat down to his knees, leaving still a glimpse of his chest, only the collar insignia of Fairy-Tail and his pants is the color of its affinity magic yellow. He likes to keep his hair long, mid, not hesitating to partially hide her left eye. At its first level of transformation, lightning blue spring from his body, his eyes and his hair becomes yellow, his eyes more is intense enough to scare one of simple fear of humans. On his second level of transformation, (no Rairyū Kaizou), it is partially transformed into a Mini Black Dragon, the eyes of a pure red, the blue flash intensifies, it almost looks like an older man, in as much as to take it to a "Take-Over" is in reality a late stage of its "Dragon Force". Personality Mitsuo is a very cold nature, but even more so since the demise of Fathalis, distant, he never shows his feelings, simple protection? ... he seems to have not always been like that. The early and misunderstood departure of his "Father" and "Master" has destabilized him even more morally. He even rebuilt him to Fairy-Tail where he is now smiling again. Speaking little, he enjoys the solitude as much as with his guild, this is largely why it has not yet party "officially" a team ... the demons of the disappearance of Fathalis keeping a large place in his thoughts and dreams, it can not be resolved, for now, has to have another relationship Fusionels. Often shy with women, he would never admit publicly yet but he likes their companies, always look cold and insensitive, however, he likes playing his charm, trying to reassure himself, suffering from a perpetual lack of confidence in him to women. Values and rules of the Guild have become like a bible for him, though trying not to cling to them, his friends are important and have become his family since the disappearance of Fathalis, forcing himself to be unconsciously, always louder and louder for them on his shoulders the heavy burden of being a Dragon Slayer ... History Mitsuo, The Lightning Dragon Slayer. There are several types of emotion in a lifetime ... joy, sadness, fear, love, hate...but despite his young age, Mitsuo has already experienced all of these . I am going to tell you about his earliest memory, dating back to X779. It was that fateful day at the age of five, the day he met Fathalis ... After scanning the beach skyline overlooking the beautiful sunset, his eyes fixed straight ahead looking as a huge dragon approached. The closer, the sky became more overcast, stormy ending. The first drop of rain that had hit his face could not distract him, no ... there was not focused solely on Fathalis. The rumbling thunder, the sky blue now completely covered the Lightning beat down in a deluge of torrential rain. He could not move, continuing tirelessly to fix the Dragon which was now face, spreading its broad wings. The Dragon then took a huge puff of air, aiming at the young child a few seconds before launching his mighty roar, leaving no chance for the child to stay awake longer in front of him. At that moment, smiling from the corner of the lip ... Fathalis already knew that Mitsuo become his disciple ... It took several weeks so that Mitsuo understand exactly what is happening, and learn to trust the Dragon. Fathalis taken Mitsuo under his wing, then he taught him the first rudimentary techniques of the Dragon Slayer, protecting him as a father, always pushing him to excel as a Master. Their relationship was good and the question of why and how does their not even come to mind ... This was done naturally, none of whom sought the answer to all this ... Mitsuo had the presence of a Father, and Fathala a way to combat the loneliness of a Dragon and a worthy heir to his power .. Over time the two had become indivisible, the links were forged between them were sincere and pure, nothing could spoil their happiness .... nothing ... until the day of the year X793. In the early waking, Mitsuo, with his usual smile of a child, being ready to do battle with this new day, wiping his eyes while yawning, he walked up beside the wood that served as a garrison, where the the dragon was waiting every morning. But this morning Fathalis was not there, he threw a glance around him, looking for where the Dragon had been, but found no trace of him, even worse, his usual strawberry that Fathalis used as a breakfast were not there either. The child's smile disappears, leaving a cold stare and a worried expression. He then picked some apples and went in search of Fathalis. The days, weeks, and months passed, but still no trace of Fathalis. Mitsuo got lost for several days, his smile was gone forever, his eyes cold and anxious. The nightmares had replaced its childhood dreams ... he became an adult ... perhaps too soon ... Out of fear and anger he came close to a cliff in front of a sunset similar to the day when he met the dragon, he bowed his head looking down at the raging sea hitting the rocks, when he raised a final once the head while staring at the horizon, the raindrops came crashing down on his face, his ideas had lost the moral had condemned ... the scene of the encounter with Fathalis he had engraved in his head, then smiled one last time, he fell from the cliff, eyes closed. Three days passed since the fal. When Mitsuo woke up, wondering if he was dead, he saw people around him watching him wake up. Nozomi a Magician of the Fairy Tail Guild told him she had found him unconscious on a beach near Magnolia on the verge of suffocation, and so she took him here for treatment. The Fairy Tail Guild, Fathala had already talked about it vaguely, he had also learned that every sign of destiny did not intervene by chance, and that therefore he had to consider this blessing and stand on its own "wings "... with the hope of ever find his Dragon Master and Father ... He rose to Nozomi certifying that he was also a magician and he wanted to join the Guild. The guild master came up, placing her hands on her hips while fixing her gaze on the young man: - What is your name? and what is your power? - Mitsuo ... I am the son of Fathala, the heir of his power ... "The Lightning Dragon Slayer" ... -Whaaat ? "Exclaimed all members. Proud of his heritage, and the astonishment it creates, Mitsuo attempted a smile, scratching his head a little embarrassed, he knew that he would now begin his second life with new travel companions ... he closed his eyes a second, plunging again into his memories and the image of Fathalis with all its glory over the sea raging ... (Thank you Father, you will be proud of me ... I show myself worthy of your powers, and one day I will find you ...). Magic and Abilities • Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Rai no Metsuryū Mahō) : This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with the signature ability of Dragon Slayers to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. • Lightning Magic (Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mitsuo signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Mitsuo can make lightning appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind opponents. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Mitsuo to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. • Raging Bolt (Rējingu Boruto) : Mitsuo raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. • Lightning Storm : Mitsuo creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends lightning bolts in every direction. • Lightning Dragon's Roar (Rairyū no Hōkō) : Mitsuo version of the signature Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, a destructive blast. By moving his head around as he casts it, Mitsuo can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. • Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (Rairyū no Hoken) : Mitsuo creates a giant fist made from thunder which moves forward and pummels/stuns the opponent. • Rairyū no Kaizou (Transformation) : Transforms the Dragon Slayer as a bestial Mini Lightning Dragon. • Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu) : Mitsuo has been shown to enter this mode while activating his Dragon Slayer powers. Dragon Force grants him a large boost in terms of strength, endurance, resistance and power. • Fairy Law : Didn't Maitrise yet. • Enhanced Reflexes : Mitsuo has shown to possess sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed. • Immense Durability : Mitsuo demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury. • Immense Magical Power: Mitsuo possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth.